warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Totalimmortal XD
READ THIS BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE * Make sure you sign your messages! Like this: ~~~~ * Make a new heading if necessary. Response to Text Wall Overkill Headings Black Sun Empire AT I would like to make and AT about and a growing empire on the border of the realm of Ultramar, and it poses a huge threat to the Ultramarines and its Realm. But as know I need your word, to make it."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 11:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just wantted to say thanals for editing my page.i was wondering who did that :D MrMantis (talk) 03:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for elaborating on the situation. I understand. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 11:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Dirge's Ideas Great that were back to that. What do you have in mind? Though about the DA civil war. I was thinking thatr Lion actually dies, and Luther turns to Chaos. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Im thinking of putting the Death Guard through a civil war. Mortarion versus Typhus. I saw them. But im seriously in favor of my idea. Pick off a primarch, and throw in a new chaos character. Also need to get the Tau more involved. Maybe i should contact Viva about the Neo Tau Empire. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) When Luther was pumped with Chaos stims he was strong enough to beat a primarch. And yeah the Tau have a minor role, yes, but still get to see them hear and there. And a primarch would automatically take command of the Fallen Legion. And that would be weird. We need a none primarch super-bady to lead the FL. An Abaddon character. Hey im thinking, for the legions whose primarch dies, what if they broke up? Cause they have no primarch to lead them? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you also do me a favor and read the Battle of Pallas? I made alot of changes to it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) My Alternate Heresy with "Lost Legions and an Eldar Emperor" LoL + Random stuff Dude, it appears that I registered for LoL when you first told me about it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) keyword tried ''eh? Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 23:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, can you fix up the headers on the Dark Knights? I cant get them to work (Insert random signature here) 02:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, hope ya don't mind. But I added Relics to the Ordo Ludificatio page. Your mighty sword Trollkicker is there to. I really only started the description off. If you would finishit that would be great, or you and Cal can yell at me for making reference to the Totalawesomeland wiki for some bullshit reason. ;) Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 16:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) http://signup.leagueoflegends.com/?ref=5073486ab2f3f465067699 Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that. I didnt know what come over me. He's just an idioit, you know. Sorry, he just acts like a asshole at school, and just is plain annoying. NOOBZ4LIFE 22:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, I left the sumary of the AT on the forum, I made it as small as I could but tell me if its too big Orkmarine 01:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Number Expansion Request Dear Totalimmortal, I would like to request an increase in the number of Astartes in my fanon chapter, the 'Omega Dragons'. I would like to increase their number from 1000 to 1500. My reasoning behind this is that the first chapter master creates a new and different 'Codex Astartes' for the chapter, believing it would improve the chapter's combat doctrine. I want to be able to implement various organisational ideas, yet the chapter requires five-hundred more Marines in order for me to use the ideas. If you want me to go into more detail, please just ask. Thanks in advance, RoyalBackhouse (talk) 18:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) OrkMarine AT Total, Im just wondering about the AT summary i posted, If youve read it could you please tell me what you thought of it thanks OrkMainre Orkmarine 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total. Could you go ahead and approve OrkMarine's AT he's done quite alot of background work, and seems to have the necessary support. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was just having a discussion about my faction with Supah, and I was wondering if you would mind looking over the comments and see if you agree with him.Overlord347 (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 More DAT Ideas Sweet! Already had ideas up. Firstly, i was thinking we move the Serathi attack to perhaps just after the HH would have happened. Need to rehaul the Serathi, new identity, more distinguishable, new biology cause i dont like the current. Also has ideas for the Fallen Legion, the Damned 13th (nice ring to it no?). *Less time in the Warp, the preclude was the stealing of geneseed and sporadic and unidentified raids *Make the Fallen more dangerous, with several layered tactics. With infiltrators and specialized sects, like with the Codex but a chaotic counterpart. *The 1st Black Crusade where the problems in the geneseed that caused the HH are used now in a large campaign. The FL attack en masse and now we deal with traitors from loyal legions. Bitter Iron Warriors, Egotistical Emperor's Children, bloodmad World Eaters, gene-cursed Blood Angels. >:3 Also trying to decide what primarchs to die, because grimdark, one by one mankinds heroes are falling. Regard -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) BTW, we need to update the DAT Legions because their canon counterparts were updated too. New ranks and specialist units among other things. EDIT: Come to think of it, should we allow the Imperium to have the Webway? Looking back its kind of silly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Right then. *Yeah the Serathi are pretty bland. But i had an idea to spice them up, but it will require a serious overhaul. Make them a race with great genetic skill, raising gene-tailored armies for different enemies. I can explain more, i had this idea for another race. *Lets make the Serathi arrive just after the Horus Heresy would have happened. *No Lost Legions, we have 18 Legions which we both know is kind of silly. *Fallen Legion. Im thinking of perhaps other lesser chaotic factions as well. Renegade Companies, Erebus leading some traitor Word Beareres. Makes Chaos bigger without putting a Word Bearer incharge of Ultramarines. *Pre-Heresy. They updated history and events, also organisation and tactics. *Im rehauling the Tau Resurgance. *Why does Lion turn? I dont get it or buy it *I agree with the orginal characters. Thinking of one. *Thinking of which Primarchs to die to add Grimdark. **Perturabo, Ferrus Manus, Angron, and Conrad Kurze. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Total, about the Tau in DAT. I really think the Tau need to be revealed within the 41st Millenium. I've been thinking and it doesn't make sense for them to have been revealed so soon. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I actually dont trust the past, younger me, than i do my current self. There are just too many inconsistencies. I dont think they would even have such technology at that time. Let alone to have battlesuits and railguns. It just makes things easier, though i advocate they are revealed a few centuries earlier. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I edit some of the things you made for the Defiance AT?Overlord347 (talk) 21:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Whats wrong with Overlord adding? He hasn't adding anything bad has he? I know you might feel miffed that someone else is involved in a project you and i started, but this is a community. I mean, is it right to say only we two should work on it, especially considering we're in the doldrums right now? There is no harm in this, anything that is disagreeable we can deliberate like we always do. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) All right then. Dirge gave me permission to edit the ones he made, and whatever ones haven't been constructed. I'll just leave yours alone. Is that okay?Overlord347 (talk) 06:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 If you were thinking of killing off Angron in Defiance, might I suggest that he gets goaded into a hopeless fight with the Serathi, where they find his world and begin desecrating it in order to draw him out.Overlord347 (talk) 21:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 What if the Butcher's Nails are slowly killing him and there was no way to remove it. So for the sake of his own honor and pride, he goes out in one last charge and vanishes. This could add to his character and deepen the story, making Angron the second primarch to die. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Misc. i would like to join your roleplay.Fox2013 (talk) 12:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 sup bro I need to know what to do with that source code cause it really isn't working out for me Melicoste (talk) 04:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Also I'm new to this so please forgive if I'm not exact Theme Stuff Hey. I'm not a black supremacist. I just act that way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) If that's the case, then why did you say I was... O_- Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Dude. Joshura Scarriest needs to go. You would not believe the ''shitstorm ''it raised in chat. It is an obvious jab at Fox and that is completely unacceptable. We are honestly allowing an article that is obviously targeting someone to stay on the site? Is that not wrong in so many different ways? If you want a through explaination then i recommend you take it up with Cal. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Can't even be in the same chat lobby with me, eh boy? About Chapter Icons Is there a program somewhere for that? How do you manage to put icons on the pauldrons of computer painted Astates?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I'll probably take you up on that - as soon as I figure out a way to create the icons as I can't draw worth a darn.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Now I can't edit mine any more due to you putting code everywhere. It can't go back into visual mode. Can you not vandalize my articles please! RageAgainstTheMan (talk) 01:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your concern, but I'm quite capable of revising my own article, thank you. RageAgainstTheMan (talk) 06:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Slug's out of line on chat Hello Total I wouldn’t normally do this, but Slug’s been fairly aggressive and offensive on chat recently. Saying he quote on quote “shagged” my mom, and making quotes behind my back after I left, according to OrkMarine, who I can easily see as a legible source. Slug’s out of line. I really believe something needs to be done about him. Imposter101 (talk) 19:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I would like to knowif I can use some of my serious space marine chapters in my humor articles. My argument is that I want to use them for specific events in my humor articles. [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 01:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I got the name 'Malleus Skotus' from Edward I, the 'hammer of the ScotsKadjah Thoris (talk) 21:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) . Well he was - but he switched after getting much too involved with daemons.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Come on Total. Lets unban me? Imposter101 (talk) 23:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Total, I've contacted Cal, Supha and Solo on this. Did that really deserve a ban? Or are you trying to rustle my jimmies? Imposter101 (talk) 23:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It's for a whole week. Is that necessary? Imposter101 (talk) 23:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sent a message to the other admins and started a topic on the wiki's main page. Slugnugget got a 12 hour bam and I get this? Imposter101 (talk) 23:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I was joking. I'm making a fuss because it is quite unfair. Imposter101 (talk) 23:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hey the trolls are back...so far no page damage...but they're swamping the activity page with their crude shit againPlaguenumber3 (talk) 06:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Check this out. Bladiumdragon (talk) 13:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Canon Chapters Hey, dude. The chapters the Blades Eternal and the FIstst of Olchis are canon chapters, but in canon they went on the Abyssal Crusade and vanished without a trace. If I wrote something about them coming back, would that co9unt as fanon?Jochannon (talk) 16:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Grats for what? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) BTW Total, i've been having doubts on ATs. Too many have popped up and never carried on, old and outdated in standards. Other people can explain better than i can and i've even lost interest in DAT. I dont know if this whole AT trend should continue. Funny coming from the guy who proposed it but more so the point. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Imperium of Blood fiasco So lets be honest, do either one of us plan to continue DAT? It was fun while it lasted but in hindsight it is kinda silly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) hey Drakus and I have been encountering some MLP fans on our chat, and we've been wanting to kill MLP with fire, i remember that you had a MLP image on the chat's meme database but i can't remember what it is. could you tell me or Drakus what it is so we can killitwithfire? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Dagnabbit! Freaking Aslyum films ruining the name of anything they touch with their $2k budget hands! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I am leaving the Wiki I believe there were something about 35 member of this wiki when I joined; I have been here for longer than some admins; I have written a lot of this wiki: I wrote the Quotes pages, I made the How-to category and most of the articles therein; I wrote the 100th and 1,000th articles on this wiki; the point I'm trying to make is that I have invested a hell of a lot of time and effort in this whole thing; I am not flattering myself when I say that I have made a great and positive effect on this group. I love WH40K fanon, I come here for the fanon, not for politics. So when several members including Lither, an Administrator, spend several pages' worth of text in comments on my blog entry insulting my nation, I take it as a sign that I don't fit here anymore.Jochannon (talk) 14:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Saiyan Knights Hey sorry to bother you but could you check out my page Saiyan Knights.Few days ago i created it and wrote that they have been cured from Black Rage and Red Thirst but after that it proven to be against the rules and that they are NCF.After that I tweaked it a little bit.So if you could please check it out and tell me if I need to fix anything more. Sanguinior (talk) 18:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban Slug? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: banning, why? Why the heck do you keep banning me from chat? Just because you don't like me isn't an excuse. I'm not whining, I would just genuinely like to know why. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 10:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Since you Cal and Solomus have decided to adopt Tardir's work, any chance you will be rewriting Namagh? I don't know why, but Tardir's Chaos God never sat right with me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) YT Music Player Could I trouble you to explain how to use the template? I googled YT Music Player but it's not clear to me how to proceed from there. I'll look for your response here, thank you.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:52, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I am uncertain if I'm not using it correctly or if it just doesn't appear properly in a preview. I find the instructions rather unclear, and looking at your article in the edit window doesn't clear it up either.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Total. I wanted to let you know that I unblocked T. I did this because the duration of the ban was a little excessive from my point of view, but the primary reason was different. I am about to prepare a comprehensive review of the Calipsian Hordes and the Empyran Pantheon. I suspect that I will find a number of canon issues, and will be forced to place an NCF tag on the articles. I feel like it would be a little unfair to delete said articles as a result of T's inability to defend or revise them during his banishment. That is the primary reason for me unblocking him. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Woah now. Permanent? For shooting off his mouth? Don't you think that's a tiny bit excessive? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear Total why was slug baned? Koolbub (talk) 18:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Why and How Totalimmortal? Koolbub (talk) 19:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Wiki's community and admin crew took a matter of your demotion up and after some talk, it was agreed that you are to lose your status as an admin and chat moderator on this site. --Remos talk 20:22, September 28, 2014 (UTC) It's probably been a while. Which articles were you going to work on? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Good luck. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC)